To Master Death
by Dark and Broody
Summary: Harry Potter had always been different from everyone around him. It wasn't until he was brought to Camp Half-Blood, by the father he never knew, where he found out just how different he was. Harry is the Firstborn Son of Thanatos and because of this there is a prophecy hanging over his head. He will either rise to the occasion or fall under the weight of it.


**Title:** _To Master Death_

 **Author:** _Dark and Broody  
_

 **Chapter:** _Prologue_

 **Challenge:** _Demigod Challenge by whitetigerwolf_

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry must be the child of a minor Greek god

\- Harry's godly parent must care for him, even if they haven't shown it much (or perhaps in their own way)

\- (Just because I think it would be too stereotypical that a wizard is a child of Hecate) Harry cannot be Hecate's child, though he can be a legacy

\- Harry must, at some point, become involved in the war against Kronos

\- Harry cannot be involved in a M/M pairing

 **Recommended:**

 **-** FemHarry -REJECTED

\- Amphitrite, Persephone, Enyo, Eris, Khione, Styx, or Nike as Harry's mother -REJECTED

\- Thanos, Triton, Delphin, Heracles, or Kratos (the actual god, not the video game character) as Harry's father -ACCEPTED (Thanatos)

\- Harry/Artemis pairing -REJECTED

\- Harry/Zoe pairing -REJECTED

\- Harry/Thalia pairing -MAYBE

\- Harry/Hermione -REJECTED

\- Harry/Aphrodite -REJECTED

\- Harry/Tonks -REJECTED

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I also don't own the image. No money is made from this. :)_

 **Pairings in this chapter:** _Thanatos/Lily  
_

 _::Dialogue spoken in Ancient Greek::_ **(I know most people go for finding a translator, but I really don't want to butcher the language by using one.)**

 _Thoughts_

"Out Loud"

{}{}

{} {}

She stood waiting for her lover to come to her as he always did at this time of night. Lily Evans was currently at her flat in London where she had come to live after moving out of her parents' home. It was in the muggle world since it was much safer than in the magical one.

She was a muggleborn or at least that's what they thought of her as. Not one of the wizards knew she was actually a demigod. They would seek to use her to do things no wizard could even dream of. Because of her Mother, who was a goddess, her demigod powers enhanced her magic which she received from being one of Hecate's blessed. So no one knew about the circumstances of her birth and Lily planned on keeping it that way.

Now however, she had fallen hard for a god when she knew in the end would only lead to heartbreak. It wasn't even a god who most would feel comfortable with much less actually love. But Lily had never been normal and she wasn't one to judge. She knew what Thanatos' job was and still cared for him. He was good to her, and she knew he returned her feelings tenfold. It didn't matter what he did for Lily Evans would always love him even when he eventually left her.

It was inevitable.

Thanatos had seen fit to tell her that their meeting had been the work of fate. He had never taken a mortal lover as he saw no reason to socialize with mortals. Only working as the reaper of souls made him interact with them, but other than that he would not choose to spend time with them socially. He was very busy collecting souls and sending them to the Underworld, but he made time for her even though his duties were demanding.

But they were supposed to meet, because of a prophecy. Lily didn't know what was said in it, but she trusted Thanatos. By the time she was too in love with him to let him go after finding out about the Fates plans for them. The child she was to have had been the one spoken of in it. The Firstborn son of Thanatos was fated to come to pass, and although it caused Lily to worry she knew that no matter what her child would always be protected.

There was a feeling of fear when she thought of the war currently wreaking havoc on the wizarding world. Thanatos had wanted her to leave and go to America, but she couldn't. She was needed here, and she could not abandon the world she called home. If she were to die she would go down fighting. Maybe it was the demigod in her since they were born warriors, but she thought even if she wasn't one she would still fight for what was right.

A hand slipped down to her flat stomach where the baby that was foretold was. She knew it was time to tell her lover about their coming son, but a part of her wanted to wait as long as possible. The thought of him leaving caused her such heartache, but it was not something she could stop no matter what. He would leave, and then she would be alone again. Well not completely alone since she would always have a part of him with her. Their son would mean the world to her, she knew.

She looked up at the night sky on her balcony wishing she could see the stars, but with living in the city it wasn't possible. Her attention snapped to a quickly moving figure which was heading her way. Thanatos was flying so fast she hardly could follow his flight with how rapidly he was approaching. It was but a few seconds later that he came to a gentle landing on her balcony.

Shining golden eyes looked upon her with a love no one had ever felt for her. His golden brown skin stretched over a muscular but lean frame. High cheekbones and sharp chiseled features made his beauty equal to none. Then there was his large ebony wings that was mixed with blue and purple feathers which fluttered in the chilly wind. Though the cold never bothered her it actually made her stronger she found.

"Lily," he breathed a small smile pulling at his full lips. His hand reached up to tilt her face towards his and he placed a feather light kiss upon her. " _::Beautiful you are, my love_. _::"_ He whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss. Hands drifted down to her waist pulling her close to his body leaving barely any space between them. Her tongue danced with his as they explored one another. Heat began to pool in her belly as he dominated her in their shared kiss also causing her heart to beat faster. He pulled back so she could breathe. Her cheeks were flushed and her face showing her happiness at seeing him.

"I've missed you." she told him once she caught her breath.

"I know, but I couldn't come sooner." he said his long aristocratic fingers trailing down her cheek.

Lily bit her lip nervously, "There's something I need to tell you."

Thanatos golden eyes locked onto hers, and she could feel her heartbreak just a little more.

{} {}

{} {}

Lily looked down at her one year old son. It was Halloween and he had been restless all day. Not surprising with his father being the reaper of souls. He would of course feel something today. Haris Than Potter was his real name, but to everyone else he was known as Harry James Potter.

James had come to her when she was pregnant and alone. He offered to marry her since he still loved her. He said he would treat Harry as his own no matter who the father was. It had been a shock to him when she told him a god was her baby's biological dad and even she was a demigod. She made him swear on his magic not to tell anyone for it would put both mother and son in grave danger if the news leaked out. Well more danger now that Voldemort was targeting them. It wasn't Harry who the prophecy was about, but the Dark Lord believed it was so the Potters had gone into hiding.

Her special baby was currently playing with the stuffed black dog Sirius had gotten him on the floor of the living room of Godric's Hollow. Harry had his father's golden eyes with emerald green flecks in them making them both unique and mesmerizing. His pale skin had come from her. It looked like his features would take after Thanatos when he was older. She had a feeling he would look very much like the god of death. He even had tiny wings with ebony feathers tipped in ice blue at the ends. They were not big enough to let him fly, but it had been a surprise to her that he had them. She cloaked them with the Mist to keep them from being seen including his eyes making them her emerald green colored. Lily didn't trust anybody other than her husband with his demigod status.

James walked into the living room smiling softly at Harry and her. He scooped up the smiling baby in his arms giving Harry a raspberry on his cheek causing him to squeal with laughter. The scene was abruptly stopped when the alarm of the wards being breached sounded in the house.

"Lily it's him. Take Harry and run!" James said frantically handing the now whimpering child off to her. "I'll hold him off."

She ran to the nursery upstairs where she would mark him with a rune for his protection. If she were to die tonight she would be sure to drag Voldemort down with her. Harry would be saved and that was all that mattered to her.

"I love you Haris." said Lily to her only child as she placed him in the crib. Taking the ritual knife she slashed her palm and drew a rune of protection on his forehead. It shone brightly for a moment before sinking into his skin. "Be strong, my child. May the gods be with you." She healed the cut on her hand just as a thud downstairs was heard. A cry escaped her as she knew James had died.

It was but a moment later that the door to the nursery was blown open.

"Stand aside. You need not die."

"No please, not Harry. Please not my baby."

"Stand aside silly girl."

"Take me instead."

"I will not ask you to move again. I only want the child."

" _::Oh Lord of the Dead hear this mother's plea. I, Lily Diana Potter,_ _ _give_ my life in order for my son to live. Hear me Lord Hades and have my soul. Guide me down oh god of death, reaper of souls.::"_ She said in Ancient Greek calling on forgotten magics and were the last words to ever leave her lips.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing Lily saw in her last moments alive was a pair of dimmed with grief golden eyes.

Voldemort once more raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he called out.

He completely missed the red shield surrounding the child with black at its edges before it was too late. The spell reflected off the protection and was sent back to its caster. He only had time to scream before his soul was wrenched out of his body. A piece of it split off heading towards the only living thing in the room before black shadows shot up from the floor sucking it into the blackness of it going straight down to the Underworld.

Thanatos moved from his place where had been standing next to Voldemort. His heart breaking in his grief as he looked down upon the woman he loved. A hand touched her making sure her soul went straight down to the Underworld so she could meet his brother. He closed her emerald eyes and put a small bag of drachmas in her hands for when she saw Charon. Then his eyes fell upon his only son. It wasn't the first time he had seen him. He came a couple times a month to spend time with him while Lily and her mortal husband slept. Of course, he was always invisible so none of the gods could cause trouble for him. His son was able to see him even when he was not visible to anyone else. Haris was the perfect combination of himself and Lily.

He reached for his only child and held him close as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Never before had his job hurt him so. Death was something everyone and everything had to face in the end. There was no way around it. Where there was Life there was Death as it had always been. It hurt that Lily was killed, but being the god of death made him understand why it happened better than anyone else.

Harry was sniffling against his chest as he cried along with his father. Thanatos placed his hand on the back of Harry's head and the child quickly fell into a deep sleep free of any nightmares. The god placed him back into the crib removing the Mist hiding his eyes since no one would see them now that he was asleep until he woke in the morning. His once messy hair fell smoothly down on his head. The only part of him remaining hidden was the small black and icy blue wings on his back.

"Goodbye my son."

Thanatos left his heart feeling heavier than it had ever felt before.

{} {}

{} {}

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you whitetigerwolf for inspiring me with this challenge. If you want to see more of this than let me know in a review._


End file.
